tdrrfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacque
Jacque & Josee''' are a team of 'Ice Dancers ' competing in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race and serve as the main antagonists. Team Canadian figure skating dynamos Jacques and Josee’s were to win gold at the Olympics. When they finally got their chance, Jacques dropped Josee on the ice! Goodbye gold, hello national embarrassment. They’re using the Race to prove that they are still winners. Jacques and Josee are used to being in the limelight and LOVE “performing” their challenges with extra grace and artistry. But while they may be Canada’s smiling sweethearts on the outside, their true nature is much more conniving. They’ll do whatever it takes to guarantee a victory… all while flashing a show-ready smile to the camera, of course! Season 1 Race History Episode 1: 5th Episode 2: 3rd Episode 3: 2nd Episode 4: 1st Episode 5: 3rd Episode 6: 1st Episode 7: 1st Episode 8: 3rd Episode 9: 4th Episode 10: 4th Episode 11: 4th (Again) Episode 12: 11th (Last Place) (Non-elimination round). Episode 13: 10th Episode 14: 1st Episode 15: 1st Episode 16: 7th Episode 17: 2nd Episode 18: 2nd Episode 19: 6th Episode 20: 2nd (Received time penalty). Episode 21: 1st (Tied with Police Cadets and Daters/Haters). Episode 22: 1st (Received time penalty). Episode 23: 4th (Received time penalty). Episode 24: 1st Episode 25: 2nd Midpoint: 3rd (Eliminated)'' '' Relationships With Other Teams Jacques and Josee '''have made enemies with many competitors. They have no second thoughts about ruining the game for others if it means that they come in first. This has made them probably the most disliked team in the race in the view of other teams. Police Cadets woof the strongest and most focused rivalry, the Ice Dancers and Cadets have fought against each other throughout the season. Even though they have attempted to call a truce various times, they has often ended in betrayal on the part of the Ice Dancers. Videos Memorable Moments * Josee destroying Central Park in the finale. * Their constant staring at the camera. Trivia * Josee and Jaques are the main antagonists in The Ridonculous Race. This is pointed out by their cheating, sabotaging, and evil laugh. * Due to their underhanded tactics, the Ice Dancers have received more penalties than any other team, having done so 3 times. * They are also the only team to receive a time penalty and still come in first. * The Ice Dancers have a strong rivalry with the Cadets with the two teams having probably the biggest team conflict in the season, most of the conflict being between Josee and MacArthur. * They have also made more enemies in the season than any other team. * The Ice Dancers have won first place in more legs than any other team. * Josee is one of three characters in the Total Drama universe to have claustrophobia, the other two characters being Gwen and Jasmine. * Jacques and Josee are the second main antagonists to leave the season without any comeuppance. The first was Sugar in "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island". Enemies Category:Josee Category:Jacques Category:Season 1 Category:RR Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Male/Female Teams Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Tough Teams Category:Teams saved by non-elimination leg Category:Anatagonist Category:Light is Evil Category:3rd place Category:1st place Category:4th place